


Offer

by sootnose



Series: Prominence of Kaon AUs [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Sexually Reproducing Cybertronians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootnose/pseuds/sootnose
Summary: The Prime had emptied the Allspark into himself within full acceptance of the consequences, and they never came. Well… Not in the way he expected. "I would like to proffer myself", Prominence said.





	

The Prime hadn't passed into the Well.

He had emptied the Allspark into himself within full acceptance of the consequences, and they never came. Well… Not in the way he expected.

Then he found a growth orbiting his spark — a new spark, according to Ratchet's scanners, one without a protoform of its own.

The Prime accepted as his duty to atone for the lives he had taken; and he had, it would be disingenuous to claim he hadn't stained his hands in the war.

It hadn't been his plan to become a revered source of new life, but he was already the Prime, and for Autobots and some of the returning Neutrals it wasn't a leap to consider him consecrated.  
He acquiesced.

Amidst the bustle of the… It was a temple. It truly was. A temple for the Thirteen, but a temple for the Prime, as well. That was where he was expected to be found, and there he came to be found.

Prominence looked up to the façade of the temple and steeled their nerve.

Many passers-by took a second glance at the mech with wing-widened shoulders and forge-red optics, standing still amongst the mecha walking up and down the stairs leading to the temple. They disappeared into the sea of mecha the moment they joined the constant movement of the crowd. Reaching the stairhead, they looked over the helms of the crowd, locating the Prime.

He was off to the side, speaking with a small group of mechs. Prominence weaved through the crowd, turning sideways to avoid mecha bumping into their wings here and there, and stopped closer to the small group.

Not the Prime's fellow officers, they concluded, and approached.

The Prime shifted his position, still speaking with the mecha with him, but he had noticed the jet. He held the hands of the small orange grounder he was conversing with, the conversation finished.

The Prime looked tired.

He turned to face Prominence. Prominence bowed, their wings quivering in a gesture of respect. Perhaps laying it on a little thick, they worried, as the Prime reached out one hand and said:  
"Please. You don't need to do that." He sounded tired, too.

Prominence looked up, not quite straightening, meeting the Prime's optics.

"I would like to proffer myself", they said, low and earnest. The Prime's optical ridges pinched. Prominence straightened and gave an easy smile.

The Prime studied Prominence for a while in silence, glancing up at their wings, red optics, and the angry grey splotches of plating where Decepticon emblems had been filed off and refused to stay down. He met Prominence's optics. "Walk with me?" 

The jet nodded and followed.

"What is your designation?" the Prime asked.

"Prominence of Kaon", Prominence replied. "My carrier was Redshift of Helex."

The Prime almost stopped, glancing at the jet. "A gladiator?"

"I — Yes, of course. You knew of her", Prominence realised after a moment's fumbling.

The Prime inclined his helm. "There was a time when I had reason to hold an interest in the gladiatorial games." 

Prominence narrowed their optics in consideration, looking down at the Prime. "I remember you. I saw you a few times with... Well."

"Megatronus", the Prime filled in, looking ahead.

"Yes."

"I must admit, I do not remember seeing you", the Prime said. 

Prominence nodded. They had figured.

* * *

Seated next to the Prime, leaning closer, Prominence had to ask.

"How is this done? Is touching allowed?"

The Prime gave them the slightest smile. "Yes, you may touch me", he said, and Prominence pulled their feet on the berth and kneeled above him, doing their best to forget the presence of the guards. They wondered if this was quite standard procedure, or if they were considered a higher risk because their optics were red. They understood the suspicion.

They laid one hand on the Prime's windshield, hesitating there before meeting his optics.

"Do you _want_ me to touch you?" they pushed, voice low and almost a whisper.

The Prime's plating loosened barely perceptibly. "Yes, please", he replied.

Prominence traced their clawed digits over the Prime's cheek, leaning in. "May I kiss you?" they asked.

"You may", the Prime replied simply, and Prominence responded with a soft, shallow kiss, merely tasting. They traced their digits over the Prime's chest windshields, thumbing at the wipers, and kissed him again. The Prime flexed his digits and didn't return the touches, only the kisses.

Prominence drew back enough to look at him curiously, then realised; "You may touch me."

The Prime cupped Prominence's cheek, covering the Seeker's cockpit glass with his wider palm, stroking the sensor-laden glass. Prominence bit their lip and laughed softly.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information or to give me backpats, come talk to me on my tumblr [kalmobotti](http://kalmobotti.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
